Forum:Mental Slavery in the 21st Century
Many rights that we were BORN with were "granted" to us by the constitution...but who can even utilize these rights within the legal system? The very system which supposedly "granted" us these rights? Nobody. I thought I had the right to pursuit of happiness, but I'm not happy unless I smoke a certain plant...which is LEGAL in the BIBLE, but not in the STATES. I was told that WE THE PEOPLE control our government...these days, it seems that it's the other way around. Why should we continue to believe in this HOAX they call voting any longer? We don't count the votes...politicians plant workers strategically into precincts to fudge the numbers and disenfranchise THE PEOPLE wherever possible. Not only that, but also, what in the hell makes anyone naive enough to believe that ANYBODY in the 1700's or NOW would CHOOSE TO HAVE SOMEONE ELSE CHOOSE FOR THEM, AND THEN CHOOSE WHO IT WAS, rather than CHOOSING FOR OURSELVES???????? You tell me. The evil in the world are gathering massive armies right around the Valley of Armageddon, so I guess they'll be punished sooner and later for their mind crimes. I only pray that we WISE before we DIES. I've been to a lot of places, many states, for periods of time. Michigan Ohio Wisconsin Kentucky Alabama Florida...and I have always seen the same frustration with the current system which enslaves us. Why then do we watch the news and the polls NEVER reflect this obvious honest public oppinion? Why is Mike Gravel, who is the ONLY candidate running for president that is willing to EMPOWER the people to legislate through means of nationwide initiatives, (OVERRULING CONGRESS IF NECESSARY)excluded from every debate? Why does the news show him with only 2% of the vote in the polls? Probably because our FREEDOM would mean an end to BRUTAL GOVERNMENT OPPRESSION and the end of these SOB's' power to CONTROL OUR MINDS IN THE 21st CENTURY. You sound like a Pentecostal friend and "soccer mom" I know who LOVES Jesus, LOVES the U.S., and also smokes weed! (and she's not even a Rastafarian Bob Marley fan either! :-). I happen to agree with you about "mind control." As a committed Catholic, actually leaning to ALMOST being an official Opus Dei supernumerary (I met with one of their numeraries back in 2004 . . .), I am FIRMLY COMMITTED to Natural Right FREEDOM. Freedom of THOUGHT. Freedom of RELIGIOUS and POLITICAL CONSCIENCE and the natural Law Rights upon which our American Republic was first founded, which, if you read the Bill of Rights CLOSELY enough, the natural law rights actually UNDERGIRD and are FIRST ORDER REFLECTION to and GENERATE the VERY CONSTITUTIONAL PROTECTION that our Government is SUPPOSED to embody!!! BUT, YES, the political "movers & shakers" like to exclude the well-educated, the Virtuous, the GOOD from the Political Spectrum (hell, Karl Rove never even finished a bachelor's degree and THIS MAN was the closest advisor to the President???). For a different voice, check out my blog at www.robjking.blogspot.com OR many of the Forum articles (and other articles) that I have written in Campaigns Wikia. I am a conservative (moral) Democrat who is also LIBERAL ECONOMICALLY, even to the point of seeing the need for a complete turn towards Canadian-style socialism . . . Blessings in Christ Jesus OUR LORD and SAVIOR, --RobJKing 21:32, 27 November 2007 (UTC)Rob J. King, Democrat by birth, Catholic by the GRACE of GOD! :-)